


Bright Lights

by Erinwolf1997



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: California, Crimes & Criminals, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kidnapping, Las Vegas, Mexico, Murder, Patriotism, Road Trips, Running Away, Walmart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinwolf1997/pseuds/Erinwolf1997
Summary: We've got a big mess on our hands.





	Bright Lights

Headlights illuminated infinite passing concrete, churning forever on as we left The City. The city of sin, of lights and deaths. We left our heads while they were still buzzing.

The hills to the north were illuminated as lightning struck. We didn’t know why we were wanted, like junk at a flea market, but we were. The hills bled red and rust and auburn sunlight as the blue fingers crept down the sky in harmony.

The car rumbled, tore down that highway. I floored it; the fear of spinning off the road was only half that of what we were running from. We said nothing and heard nothing, less than radio static.

I turned to her, in the passenger seat, a wave of pitiful humor appearing.

“We’ve got a big mess on our hands.”

And, anyway, that was just tonight.


End file.
